Stolen Identity (On Pause Currently)
by SubZeroIceDragon
Summary: Kirby is relaxing during his lazy days, when suddenly, he is accused of stealing money from a local bank. Can he find who his look-alike is, or will it find him?
1. Prologue: The Box

Prologue: The Box

"It's my typical Sunday afternoon, I just got my new HD plasma screen T.V. that arrived in the mail, not so long ago, about 25 minutes ago. It's set up with my Dreamland. . .umm, where did I put that thing at?" A little pink arm reached out for a big, thick, instruction book. The book is pulled onto the couch and into the hands of the pink marshmallow. The title reads "Dreamland Broadcast: Instruction Manual."

"Yeah, Dreamland Broadcast, that's what it's called." The pink marshmallow said, while staring at his laptop. He had been recording himself with the built-in webcam the entire time. "Ah, screw this. I'm ending the video like this. This is Ki-"

**DING! DONG!** The doorbell rang

"Who the hell is trying to ruin my video?" The pink marshmallow ended the video right after he said that and closed the laptop. He got off the couch and went towards the door to answer it.

"Hello, I got a delivery for a. . ." The man looked at his clipboard. "For a Kirby…?"

"Yep, that's me." The short pink marshmallow said.

"Oh, I have a huge package for you!" The man said. A big, wide smile grew on Kirby's face.

"I **LOVE** big packages!" He drooled with excitement, wondering what was inside this mysterious package.

"Okay, okay, come with me." The man went to his delivery truck and grabbed his keys.

He put the backdoor key inside the keyhole and twisted it, confirming that the lock was now "unlocked." Once the door was unlocked, he lifted the door up, until it locked in placed on the tracks above it. A box, bigger than the pink marshmallow, was sitting at the very end of the delivery truck. The man hopped in the garage-like storage room and grabbed the box. The delivery man brought the box off the truck and laid it on the cool cement floor. The box was about 2 inches taller than Kirby. His mouth opened up real wide.

**"IS IT ****FOOD****?**" _Kirby couldn't have said anything better than that…_

"Uhh… I don't check what's in the packages. I just deliver them." The man said, scratching his chin. Then, something had popped into his mind "Oh! You must sign these papers as proof that this package safely arrived."

There was a moment of silence as Kirby shifted his eyes to the left and to the right. "But you know I got it since…I'm here?"

"Yes, I know this. But my boss needs proof that it arrived here or else he'll think that I misplaced it and then fire me." He frowned. "That man is such a douche to all my co-workers because of his recent divorce case in court the other day… So please, sign these papers for me."

"Okay, okay. You're making me feel bad." He handed the clipboard to Kirby and signed it. Kirby gave it back to him

"Oh, thank you so much." The man said, shaking Kirby's hand. "I must go now to deliver the rest of my packages. So I bid you farewell now." He got in the truck and started the engine. The engine roared as the truck drove off into the distance, fading away as it was going outta eyesight. Kirby watched him leave.

"Now that that's settled, this box needs to get inside." Kirby pushed the box, but it barely budged. "What's in this thing anyways? It's heavy!" He complained.

_**Five minutes later. . .**_

Kirby plops to the ground head-first, sweating so much that he could fill an empty water bottle entirely, gasping for fresh water to drink. "Water…need water…" The box was inside now, in his living room.

_**Another Five minutes later. . .**_

Kirby finally got his refreshments. He appeared in the room with a weight scale in his arms. "Just how heavy is this thing?"

He lifted the box up a little and placed the scale under it. He then slid it under the box, until it was right in the middle. The scale then calculated the results. The results appeared on the LCD display.

"FFFFFUUUUU-"His eyes twitched as he fell back and knocked himself out. His soul swirled outta his mouth cartoonish-ly.

The scale read exactly: 2 Lbs…The LCD screen then shows the following message: "You sir, have been trolled."

**Yippee! I finished making the first chapter of the Kirby series! Well I would have had more time on this but school's been in the way constantly… I hope you've caught onto that already since… that's my excuse all the time. If you haven't already… I wish you luck in the future.**

**Chapter summary… do I really need to say it? It's basically self-explanatory. Kirby gets a package and takes it inside and weights it. That's pretty much it. Also, if you're wondering what's in the box… I can't tell yah yet since idk myself lol. Don't expect it to be a big part of the series… in fact, it's not gonna be important to it anyways since I just mentioned it to get the series started. So in other words, don't get your hopes up high on the box, it's not that special =P.**

**I wanna keep the chapter lengths this short because I can possibly get them out faster. No promises on that though. I will "start" on Kori after the end of this month (Obviously if I have time and yes, I did say start since I haven't worked on it since when I posted it last time.)**

**I don't think I have anything else to talk about after this, so shoot me up with a pm or comment if you want me to answer any question. Until next time, cya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Messenge From Whom?

Messenge From Whom?

The curtains flew opens, the moon's pale, colorless, bright light made its way, traveling long distance to enter the living room where Kirby lays, still unconscious from the incident that had happened earlier.

Some gust blew in the room, pushing Kirby to lie on his side to make him look like he's actually sleeping. _Poor puff ball, he seems too light_. He laid like that for the rest of the night.

The sun appeared within what felt like minutes. Kirby opened his oval-shaped eyes slowly. His vision was shadowed by his half opened eyelids. The box was still on the scale. The cool air rushed back into the room, making the Pink Puff Ball jump up and shiver.

"Brrr… I always hated morning weather…" He rubbed his arms against his small body and closed the window.

"Okay! No more Mister nice Pink Marshmallow-Puff Ball-Short…Puff Ball…" He lowered his head. "_I really need a better nickname..."_

Kirby proceeded to the closed box. The box had not moved at all since the day before.

"Let's see what's _really _in this guy." Kirby jumped and karate chopped the tip of it. "Eeeyaahhhh…Ayeee!"

The box's taped lid was ripped open by the impact and the box tipped over. There was a small object inside the box. Kirby took no precaution and reached inside for the object. He pulled it out, revealing a …_phone?_

"A smartphone? I didn't order some stupid phone…?" _Oh, the pun if you catch my drift._

But before he could say anymore, the screen lit up, revealing a shadowy figure in the phone. The figure was about Kirby's exact height, yet looked much different from him in appearance and was darker. The phone then displayed a box with a right, black-covered triangle. _Very descriptive play button?_

"I have a bad feeling about this… I hope this isn't like that time when I last went to King Dee Dee Dee's castle and had a sugar rush…" His eyes twitched at the memory. _Flashback in 3… 2… 1…_

* * *

><p>Back when Kirby was returning to Popstar from defeating the darkness, known as Zero-Two, a second time, (<em>More pun!)<em> King Dee Dee Dee challenged him to a Gourmet Race in his castle. The race was to see who can eat the most food in their reach and finish the race. The countdown began.

**3…**

"You won't win this time, Kirby!" The King glared at Kirby.

**2…**

"Don't jinx yourself!" Kirby looked at the fire in Dee Dee Dee's eyes.

**1…**

"Oh, I don't _need_ luck to win this race." King Dee Dee Dee said. He grinned at his opponent.

**GO!**

The Waddle Dee waved his checkered flag downward and the race began! Both competitors dashed forward. Kirby was in the lead, trailing behind him was Dee Dee Dee. Both Competitors ate any food that came in their site, weather it came from a tree, a platform, or even on the ground. Kirby was faster than the King, so it was easier for him to grab more food, whereas Dee Dee Dee could inhale more food than the Pink Marshmallow. Kirby inhaled some fruits that hung from a nearby tree.

"Too easy. You're making this a walk in the park!" Kirby shouted, taunting the Penguin.

King Dee Dee Dee replied with silence and a dirty face. He had something up his sleeves.

"You fool! You're just following my trap according to plan!" King Dee Dee Dee grabbed a piece of an apple pie and threw it over Kirby's body and landed ten feet from where he was currently.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kirby was chewing on a banana, thus not hearing him correctly. _Someone doesn't have manners. Oh well, It's Kirby. What do you expect?_

"I said 'You are so quick! Why don't you slow down?' "

"Because you're **FAT!**" Kirby looked back Dee Dee Dee.

"D'oh! You'll pay for calling me that!" He pulled out his hammer and started running faster with it.

"Uh oh! This is the last piece of food before the finish line!" Kirby glanced ahead and saw the floating pie. "Ahhhhh… PIE!" He jumped for it and ate it instantly.

King Dee Dee Dee slowed down his pace and started laughing evilly. "You just ate my prototype! In that pie, I had mixed a ton of sugar and sweets. Perfect for my opponent!"

Kirby winked at him. "It's D E L I C I O U S! You gotta make this more often!" Kirby suddenly fell forward to the grass. The Penguin king just ran past him.

"See you at the finish line, puffball!" He snickered and raced to the finish.

"Ughh… I think I'm gonna hurl…" Kirby was turning dark rather than pale. He could not move his body at all. He closed his eyes for a moment and was out like a light bulb.

* * *

><p>Kirby shook his head "Bad memories!" He reached his arm towards the play button. "Here goes nothing…!"<p>

The video started playing.

"Ah, if it isn't Kirby, the Pink hero. It's been a long time, hasn't it? You remember who I am… don't you? Well if you don't… you soon will. I'll make sure your name will be famous! Muhahahahaha!" The figure kept laughing as the phone started catching on fire and then blew up in Kirby's face.

Kirby coughed out black smoke. "W-what was that about…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when I said I'd keep the Kirby chapters shorter? I KINDA kept my promise x) (Oh and this is to Miracleheart14 - You have to read more stuff now. You are very welcome for that XDD) [Only she knows what I mean by that xD]<strong>

**Ehh I kinda had to squeeze the parts of the flashback outta my head so it could make enough sense for the average human to understand it. Zero-Two is the final boss in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (great game btw) in case you were wondering. This is his 2****nd**** appearance in the Kirby series in general (I did my homework and found that out =D)**

**Summary time!**** Kirby finally finds out what was inside the box; it was a Smart [stupid] Phone. Kirby sees a figure on the screen that reminds him of a past Gourmet Race in which King Dee Dee Dee tricked him with a super sugary, sweet-sweet piece of apple pie, causing him to lose. He snaps outta the memory and watches the video of the figure. The figure tells him that he will make Kirby's name famous Afterwards, the phone explodes on Kirby's face, leaving him confused.**

**I've been **_**abusive**_** with my italics a lot recently. Any suggestions on how to correct them? **

**I'm on Vacation for 2 weeks (Spring Break!), so I will be busy doing a 193 question review thing for Chem and continue with these stories and life. **_**Whoop dee doo =P**_

**I made a poll on my page that is going to end this Sunday (3/24/12). You should read it and pick your choice. The details are on it for what it's about. (Hint: It relates to this)**

**I'm ready to go to sleep now (it's 1:54 A.M.), so cya guys later and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ps: The "Eeeyaahhhh…Ayeee!" part is his SFX when he does his B-up attack in the Smash Bros. Series**


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of Trouble

Beginning of Trouble

My face was expressionless from that exploding phone. Several minutes had passed between then and now; I washed the sod off a moment ago. _How do they wipe that crap off in the cartoons so quickly?_

I yawned and marched into the kitchen to grub on anything I can discover.

"I need to get paid more." I looked in my fridge and saw almost empty but a half-eaten cake and some yogurt. "See?" An eyebrow lifted upon itself over my squishy body.

"And who and I even talking to? I don't have an audience or something actually listening to me." _Awkward silence._ _Fourth wall breaker!_

"Well it matters NOT!" I obtained a yogurt and shut the fridge door. "For I, am Sir KIRBY!" I hopped on the counter to snatch a foam sword; the ones you can buy at the store. The puffball with a sword dashed towards an open drawer; the one that contained my silverware and grabbed a spoon.

I also snatched my Cosplay Metaknight mask and put it on. "KNIGHT of…" I leaped off and raced towards the table. "…The round tab-"I suddenly tripped over something and flew under the round table. The table collapsed on top of me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow. How did I not see that coming?" _You must be a saint if you know that reference is from or who said it._ I lifted my body up and realized something was missing; **THE YOGURT!** _And why am I red..?_ I looked at my red-coated-painted table. Oh, right. I just had it painted a while ago. Apparently it never dried.

"Oh no…" I looked up and the yogurt splattered all over my face. It was Boston cream pie flavored.

"Ughhhhhh!" I wanted to scream so badly right now. "Now I looked like a freaking Waddle Dee!" I cried.

The foam sword smacked my head since it slipped outta my hands well when the yogurt launched itself. "Oww!" A pink knot grew.

**20 Minutes Later. . .**

I flipped though the channels with a bored expression on my face. "What an _unawesome_ day this is." _For the great Prussia!_

Ever since earlier, I took a nice, relaxing shower to relieve my stress. So far, it's doing its job. I found out what I toppled over. Apparently, I never cleaned up from working out with my weight bar thingee that has stuffed bunnies as weights. _Yes, I'm that weak! Shut it! It's heavy for me!_

I skipped channel after channel, skipping boring channels, like the Nature Channel and some cooking shows. I ceased at the anime channel and realized it was some weird show called… 'Hetalia?' I decided to watch a few seconds of it to see if it's worth my time.

"Ice creeamm-"I changed the channel.

"BORING!" I kept flipping through the channels. As I was flipping through them, I paused at the frequent news channels that kept popping up. "Okay, what's up?"

"'Breaking news: A pink marshmallow by the name of Kirby has robbed a bank last night. We will report with more details as soon as we catch him, so stay tuned!" The reporter said.

I jumped off my seat. **"WHAT THE HELL!"** I couldn't believe this is happening. "Since when does my lazy butt actually leave this house? I didn't even steal anything!"

"Also, I have this weird feeling that some gray haired human had the same expression. Probably thinks that I'm just some videogame character. But NO! I'm not! I'm real!" I ranted all that to that box from earlier. Why did I just do that? Don't ask.

"The police are going to his door as we speak." The reporter continued his live coverage. _Great…_

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Why me?" I cried to myself.

"Open up!" Those were the sounds of robotic voices.

"Not until you say 'Please!'" I wasn't prepared and started blurting out anything that came to mind.

…**Silence for a second…**

"…Please?"

"NO! What's the magic word?"

The door was blasted open with a red beam of DOOM death. My jaw dropped to the ground.

"You are hereby under arrest for stealing money and more from the Dreamland bank." One of the robots said. They remind me of human-sized Gundums. Their cold-glaring red eyes showed they meant business. Hearing a "No" from me would be unacceptable to their standards.

"Did I forget to pay the bill again…?" Ignoring everything they had said a moment ago, I hung my body low.

The human-sized Gundums came closer to me. With their lasers charging, death might be inevitable this time. _And no continues either…_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! And a new official title for the series! For now on, It shall be called "Stolen Identity"<strong>

**I wanted to end it like that because if I had added a certain part, I think it would had ruined some of the plot because it came out so early. In other words, on the comic/sprite series, in the first episode, it had Kirby do some things that I would rather address in the next chapter. So if you want to see spoilers, go on DA and look up "00Victor" and check out my crap… or you can just click on my "website" that has my DA account on my profile on here.**

**Plot Summary**

**Kirby has more bad luck. Not surprising but yeah. He watches some TV and is shocked to find out that "he stole cash from a bank." The robots (Police force if you didn't take the hint on who they were) bust inside and then the cliffhanger comes in.**

**Kirby's a forth wall breaker. Didja know that? D=. Well now you do x). And I mentioned some reference to Life of Kori if you caught that. Care to guess what chapter the news thing also occurred on Life of Kori? Its unintentional irony btw, it just happened. ^^;**

**Catch any other references?**

**Remember that you are welcome to give me ideas for a future Kirby chapter that I could sneak in or something, which also applies to Life of Kori. Reviews are welcome.**

**Good day you humans! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3: Starblazer

Starblazer

**Narrator: Red lasers, Police-Enforced Robots, and a Pink Puff Ball. Death is certainly inevitable this time. Kirby's surrounded by the Police forces. Can he get himself outta this mess?**

**Kirby: Dude, stop talking! You're making a pointless narration to recap something that the reader can re-read in the previous chapter!**

**Narrator: Okay, okay! You don't have to be so rude about it…**

**Kirby: Moving onnnnnn!**

**I do not own "Kirby" as it is owned by Hal Laboratory & Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Robuddies." I had a plan for such occasions and pointed somewhere. "What's that?" They stopped charging and faced the empty box.<p>

With that spare moment, I ran as fast as I could and pressed a button on my alarm clock to reveal a hidden passage with a sliding pole. I held onto the metal pole and slid down, down until my feet hit the ground.

Once on the cold-tile ground (that happens to be shiny-onyx colored), staring back at me was the collection of weaponry. Each dangerous weapon was shelved inside a closet-like cabinet.

On the right side was a selection of guns and labeled names of all of them. Same goes with the left side, only with swords. The middle had a combination of both. Guess which one I took. If you guessed the left, you're wrong. Guessed right? Still wrong. Middle's the lucky charm.

**Click.**

**Snap.**

**Lock.**

**Pop.**

…What were you thinking? Pervert!

Everything was set. I equipped myself with a sword strapped onto my back and 2 guns in my hands.

Looking back up from where I arrived, the robots did not notice my escape. _Let's keep it that way._ I put my guns in their hostlers and started making my way back up.

"He is not present in this room." One robot said.

"My sensors indicate he made an escape route." Another one said. He was scooting the area.

"How can you be so certain?"

"I'm a robot. My sensors are never wrong."

I heard the whole conversation. They're robots that are capable of finding their targets and eliminate them quickly. Yet, they can't see a freakin' hole in the ground? Did they forget to charge their idiotic brains before they arrived? C'mon now!

Poking my sphere-shaped body out into the open, I made my way into the kitchen unnoticed. Mechanism was heard swinging to face the sounds of something… unusual. Machinery footsteps made their way out of my destroyed front door. For the purpose of this is unknown.

Hiding in the cabinet under the sink was a bad idea. Kitchen supplies occupied most of it alone with me making the final cut to being fully encased.

"I KNEW this was going to be a bad idea!" I told myself. I backed up very slowly; enough to give myself space to hide. What I didn't expect was the butt of one of the swords tap against a glass vase, knocking it over. Amazingly it didn't break.

"Who goes there?" Shouted one of the robots. That's something I did NOT want to happen!

No response was made; just me flinging myself out of the cabinet. With the attention grabber moment, the robots approached. One by one, they came like soldiers marching. Their mechanism in unison; facing the same direction.

"Geez! This is just like the storm trooper scene in that 'Return of the Jedi' movie." I stood in front of a jukebox.

Now facing red beams of death again, one robot marched in front of the crowd as their leader.

"Surrender now. There is no escape."

"Aww mannnn… I was just about to get started!" I began my fake-tears trick that I stole from Pokémon. "Can I play a song from my jukieboxy before you send me away?"

The robots' lowered their weapons. "Fine. You got until the song ends. Got it?"

"That's all I'll need…" I turned my back on them. Facing my pink face was the jukebox; it was ready to be played. "You ready?"

"Go ahead."

"Heh. This party's getting crazy." I rose my pink arm up and imitated Dante from DMC3. "Let's rock!" Lunging my arm forward, I pressed one of the many buttons. At first, nothing happened… so I pressed it several more times. Then this happened…

"**IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**" Roared from the speakers.

"Whattttt?" I face palmed my pink face so hard. "…ow."

The robots were annoyed; their simple expressionless faces told me.

"Sorry! Wrong song…" I kicked the stupid machine on the top really hard, leaving a dent. Only this time, another song came up.

**(Okay. Pause the story! Go to Youtube in another tab and look up a song called "****Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom Mash-up: Strider Hiryu****" by "****frostcat.****" Once you've done that, return to this and continue reading. You'll thank me later x). Carry on.)**

"Ah; that's more like it." I told myself while tapping my foot to the beat at the same time.

**SHINK! SHINK!**

"Let's go, bubs!" The swords were now unsheathed and I swiped the blades together.

The robots raised their weapons up again as they awaited their next command.

"Fire at will; destroy him at all cost."

With that command, Kirby had launched himself at one robot with a familiar Dr. Doom move. "Foot Dive!" Knocking down one caused a domino effect with only his foot; it knocked down 5 of them at once, breaking their gears inside.

The others were shocked and held their position.

"What are you doing? I said '**FIRE!**'" Shouted their leader, who had not been phased one bit. The shocked robots resumed their original task and started firing lasers after lasers at Kirby.

Kirby, who's small and quick on his feet, found it rather simple to avoid getting attacked. Swiping the legs of a helpless robot with the left sword was only a simple cut; it separated so clean, it felt like cutting butter.

The robot fell down and was defeated. Several lasers were shot seconds before Kirby can react, thus knocking out one of the blades from his hand and shattering it completely as it made contact with the ground. Everyone held their positions and watched an unmoved Kirby witness the shattered sword incident.

"You did NOT just do that!" Growled my inner hatred towards anyone who destroys my prized possession(s). I held the remaining sword with both hands. "I'm very skilled with one sword, you know…" Turning towards the robot crowd, they charged their death lasers once again.

…

**Room went dark. Moments later, the lights came on**

...

I swung my blade downwards, then twirled it around twice before returning it in it's sheathe.

**Click!**

All of the robots blew up once they heard the sound. Only remaining figures were Kirby and their leader.

"I am impressed. Bet you 100 Dream-Dollars you didn't make up that last attack." He said calmly. This one's different from the grunts I've faced just moments ago. Not because he's the leader, but shows no sign of fear or failure.

"Challenge: Accepted. Now hand over that money."

"No way. I don't believe it." Its anger rose. "How about I put that to the test?" Swinging his right arm like a sword, his replaced his hand with a blue energy-saber-like-thing. _Reminds me of Zero from Megaman X._

I pointed my sword at the robot. "You're on! Don't blame me if your oil spills out."

"Very well then. Before we start, they call me 'Starblazer.' It'll be the last name you'll ever hear!"

…

We launched ourselves to our opponent.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Block, I got 2 letters for you bro: F U! xP<strong>

**This was probably the longest time I've delayed on a story, but I have a better reason other than writer's block. I stated on my profile that because I'm on vacation and stuff, I would need to work even harder on getting better at story writing. I hope this makes up, Miracleheart! xP**

**I added an intro to recap the MAIN events of the last chapter. I did that because I want my readers to refresh their minds on what's going on and don't need to go back to the previous one to see what led up to the current chapter. Going against Kirby's word x). Also, I kinda stole EliteKessu's intro-style in a way by breaking the forth wall. Don't tell her, she'll kill me D=. If you're reading this, EliteKessu, love ya, bro XDD. Credit goes to her though since I told her "I got inspiredededed by it" x).  
><strong>

**Ah yes, references I used were from these games/movies/songs/show/character (in order): Star Wars, Pokémon, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, PB&J theme, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3/Marvel vs. Capcom 1, X-Men's 'Wolverine', Fantastic Four's 'Dr. Doom,' Street Fighter's 'Akuma' (even though Kirby says he didn't, it was inspired by it. Fun fact to put out there.), Challenge Accepted Meme, and Megaman X's 'Zero.' Yep, that's all of them. D=**

**Summary**

**Kirby distracts the robots and escapes to a hidden hole/tunnel to his secret weapon stash. Once he made his way back up, he finds that the robots are too stupid to know his whereabouts. Kirby hides inside a cabinet in his sink and knocks down a vase, alerting the robots. The robots attempt to take Kirby out, unknowing of his skills and are wiped out quickly, leaving their leader, Starblazer, to fight the Pink Puff Ball.**

**I think I did a somewhat better job at describing a fight scene than I did the first time .. Hopefully, the next chapter will be more descriptive with a better fight since it's a 1 on 1.**

**As usual, I hope I've covered everything. Shoot me a review or something and say what you think and stuff and never hesitate to see if you can give me ideas for a current story or a new one.**

**Cya later guys!**

**Ps: I made a new Mortal Kombat story called "I'll Get You Back In The Next Round!" If you like random stories and "Out of character" stuff, that one's the story for you! =)**

**Pss: Remember that part where I said that the robots heard a sound? That will be answered in a future chapter. (Possibly 2-3 from now) Keep that in mind, okay?**

**Psss: Sorry if the chapter's kinda jumpy… idk anything else to add in to make it flow better T.T.**


	5. Chapter 5: Only One Survivor!

**There can only be one survivor!**

**Narrator: Tension grows. Starblazer vs. Kirby. Who will win?**

**Kirby: Obviously I am.**

**Narrator: How can you be so sure?**

**Kirby: This story is about me, bro… -.-**

**Narrator: So?**

**Kirby: I'm the star! I always win! No pun intended.**

**Narrator: …**

**I do not own "Kirby" as it is owned by HAL Laboratory & Nintendo. Starblazer is my character, so it's created by me (unless somehow it was copied and is used in another story).**

* * *

><p><strong>SHINK!<strong>

Their blades collided.

"Why are you even here, Starblazer?!" I was trying to push him back.

He didn't budge. "Don't talk to me like you've known me forever."

"Don't ignore the question!" My anger was rising again; this pushed him back.

"It's my mission; either you comply with it or you don't." His saber had a change of color. Previously, it was a Sky Blue-ish color; now it's turning Hot Orange. _This doesn't look too good._

With the new color change, Kirby felt the room heat up by the second. It was like 90 degrees before these guys showed up; now it's almost 100!

"Gah!" I refrained from dealing anymore sword attacks and did a sliding kick. The kick had little effect on the robotic leader.

Starblazer looked down on Kirby's round image. "Don't tell me that's all you got."

He was in for a surprise. "Shoryuken!" Starblazer was unprepared for my uppercut, sending him up about a foot or two in the air.

He crashed into my dish washer. "N-nice shot." The robot rubbed his head.

"Ready for round two?" I shot a glare at him.

Starblazer retained his posture. "Don't get so cocky. This was only a warm-up."

"Glad you're up. Didn't want any more scrap-metal lying around." The pink puff ball wave-dashed across the ground and attacked.

Starblazer blocked Kirby's attack and countered with an uppercut. Kirby recovered quickly as the next attack came from the saber. They clashed blades with the impact breaking the sound barrier, shattering glass only moments later.

The Pink Hero's energy was depleting quickly. Not only did their clash shatter glass, it also pierced his hearing a lot and messed up his stance.

Starblazer took his open window opportunity to swat his target.

Kirby's cheek turned red and cried out in pain only to be attacked again by the saber this time.

"What's the matter?" The robotic leader kicked the downed-Kirby across the kitchen, right into the TV. "You talk big for a small fry." Starblazer's enemy fell from the TV and the said object, fell on him.

The TV was being lifted up by my sword. "I-I'm not giving up…" It finally gave me a gap to get out of. "And don't you **EVER** call me a small fry again!"

"Or else what, chump?"

I threw the sword up in the air along with my body. With a second, I inhaled my sword and gained my Link-like hat and a bigger sword. "You'll regret it!" My feet touched the wall and then projected myself at the robot.

Kirby's new power had enough energy to knock down the robot. On the ground, Starblazer attempted a counter-attack, but Kirby cut the arm of the saber off with one mighty swipe.

"Grahhh!" The Robotic leader shrieked.

"It's over, Human-Sized Gundum!" My sword met inches away from his face. He had no way out of this mess.

"N-never!" His other arm transformed into a laser-like canon and fired at point-blank range. Kirby smacked the ceiling and returned to the ground with a loud "THUD!"

"Mama Mia…" I rubbed my forehead and adjusted my Link hat. "That's cheating! You're supposed to die when I did that!"

"No one said there were rules to this fight."

"Right…"

Kirby jumped back up on his feet again and with a sudden glowing sword, he swung towards his foe. Starblazer rolled away and fired at Kirby again. He jumped up and pointed his arm at his target, ready to attack… until…

"Stop!" A very husky man rushed inside and pointed his gun at Kirby. "Freeze!" Both Starblazer and Kirby paused and looked at the man. Though with gun in his hand, his legs were shaking.

"Dude! This is not fair now! It's 2 vs. 1!" I whined. Then I noticed he was shaking. "Umm… what's wrong? You're shaking…"

"I GOTTA GO POTTY REALLY BAD!" He was practically doing the potty dance now.

"…Bathroom's the first door to your right in the hallway…"

"Oh God, thank you so much!" The poor man ran over there as fast as possible. _Well that was awkward._

"Now where were-?" Starblazer launched a rapid fire assult before I could finish. I swung the sword around my body like Metaknight does in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "Why do you keep interrupting me whenever I say something?"

The Pink Hero started making his way towards Starblazer while swinging his sword to cut the incoming attacks. Once he was at close range, Kirby tackled and sliced the other arm off.

"Grahhhhhhh!"

"This time, there's no way you're getting away! It's over!"

"Yes… It is indeed over… FOR YOU!"

…

**Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.**

"Oh-" Starblazer had a time bomb on his chest… and well, I had no chance to dodge and was _blown_ away, knocking the sword and the power-up out of me. It wasn't long until I hit the ground pretty hard…

…

"We…him…" A faint voice said. Kirby had imagined it was the robot… but it was not him…

Kirby tried lifting his head up but ultimately failed and fainted right there and then…

…

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months since the last chapter… Dudes and Dudets! I'm so sorry! I haven't had the brightest ideas for story writing for half of my stories! It really sucks when you want to write stuff down but then other things comes up like homework and school and we. That's my biggest concern right now and I hope you guys can forgive me for that… D=**

**There isn't much plot development besides some-what of a better fighting scene if I say so myself. I literally googled up how to write a good fight scene and this was the results. Originally, if I had not googled it up, it would be describing everything and that's really bad to do for a fight scene. So you get this instead lol.**

**Plot Summary:**

**Kirby battles Starblazer, who has the upper hand at first by beating Kirby up, but then Kirby takes his revenge and defeats him… well, Starblazer dies and Kirby gets defeated. Pretty much your average DBZ fight scene and w/e =P**

**Again, I apologize for not being active in the world of the fictions of fans. =(. I'm working on all 3 stories in school in this order so you guys don't think I'm just working on one story at a time: **

**Tue = ****Stolen Identity**

**Wed = ****I'll Get You Back In The Next Round!**** (I wanna have this guy be a Halloween special with the way I have it laid out so far… so I hope you're excited to see that.)**

**Thur = ****One-shot winner story.**** [Won't reveal what it is until it comes out, so look out for that goody x).] (Btw, the winner is MiracleHeart =P. Just saying)**

**Fri = ****Life of Kori**** (I still need a new name for this guise! Please give me suggestions! I'll cry if I don't get one and you don't want to see me cry! (T.T) **** SEE!? LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID! NOW YOU HAVE TO COME UP WITH A NAME NOW! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS UNLESS IT'S A GOOD ONE! JUST DO IT! DX jk (though it would be nice to have another name D=)**

**You're probably wondering why I don't have Monday on there. I don't have mondeer on there because I do not have advisory that day; the class where I can work on hw or story time… so no time for that day.**

**Anyways, thank you all for sticking around (if anyone has…) and feel free to leave a review on this story chapter! =O**


End file.
